Paranormal Investigators
by Arrista
Summary: *CHAP 6 UP* Yugi & friends get a freaky class assaingment
1. The Assingment

Paranormal Investigators: Chap1: The assignment  
  
I don't own yu gi oh  
  
  
  
Yugi, Y. Bakura, Bones, Joey, Rex, and Weevil, are all on the school bus driving to school. Yami Bakura starts singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer! You take one down crack it on some ones head 98 bottles of beer on the wall!  
  
"Could you guy shut up, I'm doing some advanced reading," Said Joey while reading Green Eggs & Ham.  
  
"Sorry," Says Yami Bakura.  
  
The bus finally arrives at school.  
  
  
  
They finally get out of school.  
  
"This is the best assignment ever we get t see ghosts & stuff!" Says Bones.  
  
"Great for you Mr. Haunted," Replied Joey.  
  
"Man when did paranormal investigation become a subject?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I dunno," Replied Weevil.  
  
"Witch one should we do first?" Asked Rex.  
  
"The list says any European ghost, the Goat Man, the Jersey Devil, Any mysterious European big cat, or any Spectral Dog," Said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Why isn't Godzilla on there?" Asks Rex.  
  
"Because he's not real!" Replies Bones.  
  
Aww go Rex and Joey.  
  
  
  
Witch shall they do first  
  
Shall they goat man  
  
Or jersey devil  
  
You decide cause I'm in a tie  
  
  
  
If I'm missing any paranormal thing that ARE NOT THE LOCH NESS MONSTER OR BIGFOOT email me 


	2. The Jersey Devil

Paranormal Investigators: Chapter 2: The Jersey Devil  
  
  
  
Well Yami Bakura, Yugi, Joey, Bones, Rex, and Weevil all fly to New Jersey. Yami Bakura starts singing 99 bottles of beer on wall 99 bottles of beer you one down crack it on some ones head 98 bottles of beer on the wall.  
  
"Hey could you shut up! I'm still reading," Says Joey while struggling on the second page of Green Eggs & Ham.  
  
  
  
They finally arrive in New Jersey. They take a bus to the where the Jersey Devil lives. They wander around for a couple hours. But they find nothing.  
  
"Hey! I found something!" Yelled Joey.  
  
The guys rushed over. They peered down and saw a hole to Hell. The hole was about 7ft wide 8ft in length. All of a sudden the Jersey Devil flew out of the whole. Everyone went for a place to hide. Unfortunately there were no good places left for Joey to hide so he went to Hell. Weevil from behind a bush managed to get a snap shot. Yugi scribbled down its characteristics. Suddenly the beast became bigger and more muscular, and violent. Everyone except for Joey got out there.  
  
Weevil looks at the camera  
  
"Oh my god I accidentally ran out of film," Screamed Weevil.  
  
Everyone beats up Weevil.  
  
They go back to the forest. This time with new film. It took a few hours but they finally found the beast lying on the side of the road.  
  
"Dude people should watch what they run," Said Rex.  
  
Yami Bakura took a quick snapshot. Bones and Yugi carried the carcass to the nearest post office. They wrapped it in a cardboard box. Then sent it back to their Paranormal Studies teacher.  
  
Back at Domino High Yugi & company got A's in their supernatural on their report card but F's in everything else. Their Paranormal Studies teacher came out wearing a pair of hypnotic pants.  
  
"I'll use my Hypnotic pants to make your other teachers give you A's if you get a photograph and description of other paranormal beings," Said They're Teacher.  
  
"OK," Replied Yugi & company. 


	3. The Goat Man

The goat man  
  
I don't own yu gi oh or celebrity death match and I not live in Maryland  
  
  
  
So the guys go into the forests of Washington D.C. to find the goat man.  
  
"I hear the goat man rips off its victim's head," Said Bones eerily.  
  
So they walk for a couple hours and find nothing. Except for some old movies of kids lost in a forest because they were doing a documentary on some old witch and at the end all the kids died. The guys find a wrestling ring.  
  
"How'd this get here?" Asked Rex.  
  
They saw two people sitting in a box above the ring.  
  
"Hey I know those guys they're Nick Diamond and Johnny Gomez from Celebrity Death  
  
Match!" Said Yugi.  
  
In the ring the Blair Witch was fighting the Goat man for the tile of The Deadliest Paranormal Thing In Maryland. They watched the fight. For a while the Blair Witch dominated the fight. But then all of a sudden the Goat Man ripped off the Blair Witch's head. Mills Lane came up to the Goat Man and said the Goat Man is the winner! Then the Goat Man laughed at Yami Bakura for having gray hair. Yami Bakura now furious attacked the Goat Man in rage. Yami Bakura beat the crap out of it. Then they mailed the caress back to their Paranormal Studies teacher. 


	4. The Spectral Dog

Chap 4: The Spectral Dogs  
  
I don't own YU GI OH or The Mummy or Harry Potter  
  
  
  
The guys are walking in the middle of nowhere. The only things the see are vegetation and a railroad track. Up ahead they a castle by a lake. They decided to enter it. Inside it was filled with people in robes & hats & stuff. Then a boy walked up to them. He had black hair; glasses taped together, an odd scar, and extremely crappy hand-me-downs.  
  
"Get out of here you muggles!" Said the boy.  
  
"Shut up you freaking Aussie!" Yami Bakura yelled at him.  
  
"Ummm this guy is European not Australian," Said Yugi.  
  
"Australians, Europeans same thing," Replied Yami Bakura.  
  
"Look I'm the biggest ass around here and I say get out," Yelled the boy.  
  
Then Yami really pissed off with the kid used the power of his Millennium Ring summon Impohtet. Then the guys walked out while Impohtet terrorized the school.  
  
Then back at Egypt the people are getting ready to fly the Zephyr to Hogwarts to stop the mummy. Then the dad asks the guy if he can pilot it  
  
"Oh no I aint getting shot in the ass again," He said.  
  
So the mom piloted it but they all crashed & died.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Uncle Jonathan was passing by and took all the wizard money.  
  
"Aren't mummies supernatural?' Asked Rex.  
  
"I think so," Replied Weevil.  
  
Then Yami Bakura summons the Egyptian gods Ra, Horus, Set, Anubis, and Osirus to beat the crap out of Impohtet. Then they ship him back to their school in Japan or wherever. But then Uncle Jonathan did something odd he gave away about 40 dollars (that's wizard translated into American) But sadly a spectral Dog was passing by and killed all the homeless people who saw it. But luckily Weevil managed to get a snapshot this time remembering not to waste film. He ran back to the guys telling them and showing them the pictures but unfortunately he died cause he saw the dog too.  
  
Bones checks off Spectral dog on the list. 


	5. The Ghost Castlle

Sorry I was wasn't writing  
  
  
  
Paranormal Investigators chap 5: The house  
  
  
  
Rex, Bakura (not a yami anymore), Yugi, and Bones travel along the road. Up ahead they see a huge castle.  
  
"I'm tired of carrying Weevil's dead body," Said Yugi.  
  
Then a banshee appears. It screams.  
  
"You're late Weevil died already," Said Rex.  
  
"No, no, no Tea died," Replied the scratchy voice of the banshee.  
  
"Sweet!" Cried Yugi.  
  
"I don't have enough dialogue," Said Bones.  
  
So they headed up towards the castle. Yugi overjoiceing the death of Tea. Weevils body comes alive.  
  
"Wtf?" Said Rex.  
  
"I was rejected by Hell and Heaven," Spoke Weevil.  
  
"You got rejected by Hell damn! Hell must of froze over or something," Said Bakura.  
  
"It did Joey messed with the heaters," Replied Weevil.  
  
  
  
Down in hell  
  
  
  
"Hope the devil doesn't know I screwed with the heater," Whispered Joey to himself while on the 3rd worn on page 2 of Green Eggs & Ham.  
  
It suddenly becomes like 50 times hotter than ever.  
  
"Damn Home Depot had a bargain sale," Joey whispered again.  
  
  
  
In the real world  
  
  
  
They enter the castle.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in that coffin over there *points to one covered in skeletons*  
  
"K," Replied Yugi.  
  
After a few hours a European ghost comes and begins running a mucus.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh a Poltergeist!" screams Yugi.  
  
Luckily it's the ghost of Yami Bakura.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh my poor Yami!" Sobbed Bakura.  
  
Weevil took a photo.  
  
They chat with the Yami ghost for a while then leave. 


	6. The Black Cat Catastrophe

Paranormal Investigators chap 6: The black cat catastrophe  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON, T OWN YU GI OH OR HARRY POTTER or fruit loops or little Nicky  
  
  
  
Rex, Bakura, Weevil, Bones, and Yugi were leaving what was left off Hogarts when Rex saw a three-headed dog.  
  
"Oooooooooooo a puppy," Said Rex.  
  
Rex approached the dog and began petting it.  
  
"I think I'll name it Chulupa Di Riego Con Samero," Announced Rex.  
  
"Baaaaaaaaaaah Won Chi Eat No Fruit Loops would've been better," Replied Bones.  
  
"The best name for anything is Shwing Shwang," Said Bakura.  
  
So the lot of them continued walking along the English countryside. Then they stopped on a sheep farm. They had a picnic.  
  
"How'd we get this food?" Asked Weevil.  
  
"Who cares lets eat!" Replied Bones.  
  
So they began eating the food of no origin.  
  
"Let's have lamb chops!" Commented Yugi.  
  
"Sounds good I guess," Replied Rex. Then several mysterious black cats appeared. They quickly devoured the sheep and lied down.  
  
"Damn you!" Hollered Yugi at the cats.  
  
Then Yugi ran towards the first cat lunged at it and stabbed it with a sheep bone. The beast died quickly. The others fled to the nearby valies in retreat. Then Rex hauled the carcass back to the airport so they could go back to Japan or where ever. Sadly Rex had to leave Chulupa Di Riego Con Samero behind because he didn't fit on the plane.  
  
  
  
At Domino High they saw Joey.  
  
"How'd you get out of Hell?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"Held onto Little Nicky's back," Relied Joey.  
  
Anyways they all got A's on their report card.  
  
Then the next day of school was their last so they all were deciding what to do during summer vacation. Mai was with them. Then Yugi found some tickets for a Linkin Park concert in Mexico. So they decided to go even though they didn't know Spanish.  
  
1 more chap left NOTE: Joey fell into hell but never died. 


End file.
